


Meeting (and something at the end)

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dogs, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: the story involving Claude, Fortune, and Jess. Jess is good at archery, has a horse also, and is getting better with guns, as well as being agile.Starting with Claude coming after them.they’re just in a normal world here, their main world. The dogs protect her from jerks and creeps, and the occasional wild animal or stray dog that tries to attack instead of running away.There’s a post Apocalyptic Fa\\out like ver, and an AU with demons. Still unsure on a Zambie AUProbably writing that demon one at some point.





	Meeting (and something at the end)

\------

Jess was sleeping peacefully beside the fire she'd just put out, when she heard growls that were definitely not that of Fortune. Sitting up quickly, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness again...Once they did, she saw what was making the noise. There stood a large and almost-fluffy black dog, what she guessed to be Belgian Shepherd or a Belgian Shepherd mix. He was glaring directly at her, and she wondered if he considered this to be his territory. She held up her hands, slowly pulling a beef jerky out and ripping off small pieces, tossing them towards the dog. However, he ignored them and began to move towards her, still growling. At this point, Fortune had woken up, scrambling to his paws and growling himself, quickly placing himself between Jess and the unknown dog. The black dog growled louder, especially fierce when Fortune pushed at his owner, trying to get her to move backwards. Fortune growled louder too, but seemed relieved when Jessie began to move away like he wanted her to. When the black dog moved to follow her, Fortune blocked his path, and this continued until the black dog seemed to get fed up with it. The dog launched at Fortune, mouth open...

Fortune snapped at the black dog, trying to claw him as well. Jess jerked her head up when she heard the yelp, eyes widening as she saw Fortune trapped in the black dog’s teeth. He twisted and thrashed, continuing to growl. The black dog dropped Fortune, but when Fortune stood up and moved to block him again, the black dog clamped down on him. This continued on several more times, until Jess saw the blood...She rushed over to the black dog, not thinking and no longer seeming afraid, hitting him with her fists and saying “Let go of him! Let go of him!” over and over. The black dog didn’t release Fortune, perhaps believing the shorter dog would bite him if he did, but made a small and inquisitive sound upon seeing the redhead’s tears. Slowly releasing Fortune, keeping an eye on him, he flicked out his tongue to taste the salty liquid, hearing the female squeak. Once done with that, he slowly crept to snatch up the pieces of jerky, flicking his tongue over his teeth and lips. Jess had her lips parted slightly, a smile slowly creeping up when the black dog began cleaning Fortune’s wounds, though the ginger and white dog yelped once in awhile, whining and growling.

Looking at the black dog, Jess tilted her head, as though in thought. “May I call you Claude?” she asked, figuring the dog had no name, as he appeared to have been born a stray, rather than dumped or a run away. The black dog tilted his head, seeming to think about it a moment, then yipped and wagged his tail a bit. Jess smiled wider at that, moving to pick up Fortune and lie him back by the fire, Claude following and lying on the other side, as if guarding them. When morning broke, Jess gathered up her things and got on her horse, allowing Fortune to lie in front of her, Claude following on paw. They crossed several tiny streams which were probably actually run off from somewhere. Jess hummed as the horse snorted and walked on, patting him on the neck then touching Fortune gently on the head.

-I'm tired and annoyed so I'm skipping to an encounter with a creep, then ending this-

The redhead hummed and guided the horse, the dogs at the front and back of the horse. More accurately, they were running around, just out of reach of hooves that would be deadly. They were going along when some guy stepped out in front of them. He laughed madly, and lunged at the horse, causing her to startle and rear up in fear. Jess yelped as she fell off the horse, and the creep started to move towards her then... Until two snarling dogs lunged at him, and he let out a yell and turned and ran, and they continued on their way.

End


End file.
